1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and kitchen appliances and particularly, to a cook pot stirrer integral with a lid covering a cooking pot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the preparation of puddings, sauces, gravies, etc., the ingredients are usually placed in a sauce pan or other utensil and cooked for the required time, generally from six to ten minutes for thickening, during which period they must be constantly stirred to avoid scorching, and they must also be checked frequently to prevent boiling over. All of this is time consuming and tedious for the cook, and unless extreme care is taken, the results are unsatisfactory.
Thus, a cook pot stirrer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.